edfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Ed
"Urban Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 2 and the 41st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Tired of their usual suburban antics, the Eds decide to bring the hustle and bustle of the big city to the Cul-de-Sac. Plot This episode starts with Jonny and Plank playing chess in a peaceful yard. Then Eddy runs up to him and puts a garbage lid on the ground, and gives Jonny a banana, telling him to run to the tree, then to hit the bull's eye with the banana. Then Eddy gives Jonny peas and a straw, telling him to shoot the balloons that Ed is using to make him float in the air. He popped the ones that held Ed's arms, causing his head to hit the ground. Next, Eddy gives Jonny marshmallows, telling him to throw them into the sousaphone Edd is carrying, touch home plate, and finally put a quarter in his jar. Jonny sees right through their trick and promptly leaves the scene. After Edd suggests that they scam Rolf, Eddy realizes that there is no point, as Rolf is hanging laundry. Kevin is fixing his bike, Nazz is lounging in a pool, and Sarah & Jimmy are stacking blocks. Edd explains that their suburban Cul-de-Sac is just too distant from the hustle and bustle of the big city to be exciting. The Eds then imagine how awesome and fun life in the city would be and decide to bring the city to the Cul-de-Sac and how they could make a scam off of it. The Eds are making a real racket while building the city, everyone can hear it. Kevin figures it's Rolf when he claims to have heard it too. The kids hear the sound originate from The Lane so they go to investigate. Upon arriving at the Lane they discover the cardboard metropolis of Edtropolis; Population: More cardboard cutouts than you can count. After several admiring comments from the Kids, even Kevin, Jonny hops out from a nearby tree and warns them about the dangers of city life. The kids ignore Jonny and walk into the city. Plank also mysteriously disappears into the city as well. As the kids explore the city, Rolf is greeting every cardboard cutout citizen, not knowing they are inanimate. The Kids arrive at an intersection where a traffic light made from a milk carton confuses Rolf, halting traffic. Eddy shows up pretending to drive a car, by holding a detached steering wheel and air horn, and cuts them off. Ed then runs past the kids towing a wagon full of "Biscuits and Gravy", irritating Kevin to the point of chase. He bumps into Edd causing his torso mounted airbag to go off. Kevin accused him for cutting him off, but Edd begs to differ. As the light turns green, the kids are annoyed by Edd's antics of signaling his turn. Kevin becomes annoyed to the point that he picks him up and stuffs him between two buildings. Ed runs by the group again and this time almost runs them over. Meanwhile, Jonny is still searching for Plank in the unfriendly part of Edtropolis. Eddy confronts Jonny in the middle of an alley. When Jonny asks Eddy if he has seen Plank, Eddy holds out a money jar to help "refresh his memory". Jonny yells at Eddy if he has seen him and Eddy denies seeing Plank out of fear. Jonny then continues his search. Eddy then complains about not making a living. Jonny is not the only one feeling the wrath of the big city. As Jimmy wanders around admiring the surrealism of the city, he wanders into a group of cardboard cutouts and suffers from a form of culture shock, claiming that he feels so congested. His misery promptly ends after he spots a shoe store and skips happily towards it. Meanwhile, Kevin is in front of a magazine stand reading the latest issue of "Bikini Babes", (for the articles, of course) when Edd pops out and offers to shine his shoe. After some small talk Edd asks for his payment of 25¢ but Kevin gives him a bottle cap instead, claiming that's what life in the big city is like. After commenting that Kevin has adjusted well to city life he spots Nazz, who just came back from a shopping spree, and offers to help carry her bags. The moment is ruined when Ed and Eddy start to drop fake pigeon excrement made from yogurt from atop a building. Edd grabs Nazz and attempts to move her out of the way of the falling yogurt (and an anvil dropped by Ed). Unaware of the yogurt, she assumes that he is attacking her and promptly karate chops his back. Despite this, Edd blamed his chivalrous ways. Later, Jonny still continues his search for Plank and steps in a pile of "pigeon poop". He then spots Plank, who has succumbed to the temptations of the big city and has started to drive around in a red wagon while almost running Jonny over. Jonny then reflects on what the city has done to his former friend. The essence of urban living has also begun to hit Sarah, who complains about all the line ups to Nazz, who tells her that that's what you do in the big city. The two then spot Jimmy brandishing a snake "tattoo" on his forehead, who claims he got it for 25¢ at Eds' Tattoo Parlor. Ed is then seen drawing a corn tattoo on Kevin's back with a marker. After Sarah spots Rolf who cuts in line she proceeds to pummel him. Jimmy then joins the fight in an attempt to help Sarah. Eddy tells Edd to break it up but he reluctantly does so. Luckily, Jonny comes in and breaks up the fight and confronts Eddy. He accuses him of corrupting the mind of Plank with his city and proceeds to mug him and steal his jar of money. Eddy tries to have the kids go after him but after realizing that they (and Ed) were unable to help he goes after Jonny himself. Jonny climbs to the top of a tall building, and Eddy follows. After the two come face to face with each other, Jonny threatens to drop the money off the building unless Plank is found. Suddenly, Edd tells Jonny that they found Plank. Edd puts a fake bullhorn to Plank's mouth. Jonny listens to the advice Plank tells him and tosses the jar up into the air while he climbs downs the building. Eddy grabs the jar but he accidentally catches it upside down and the money falls down to the ground. The kids then collect every coin that fell to the ground while beating up Ed and Edd in the process. Eddy falls down to the ground, compacting the building he was on by falling through it, and asks Edd if he managed to collect any cash. After Edd complains about what the kids did to his shirt, Eddy grabs Ed and asks him if he caught any loot. Despite the money falling directly on top of him, the only thing Ed managed to grab was a worm. As Ed claimed to be to fast for the others, he leaned on one of the buildings which causes it to topple over onto another and knock the rest of the entire city down in a domino like effect. Ed wanted to do it again, so he puts the worm down Eddy's shirt before going to do so, freaking Eddy out. Edd then chuckles at Eddy's dilemma, proving that ceaseless toil and broken dreams are the essence of urban living. The episode ends with Jonny driving around the ruins of the city in a red wagon, inhaling the peace, love, and tranquility of the suburbs. He then jokingly scolds Plank for acting rebellious. Trivia *'Goof': At the end of the episode, Plank initially faces forward while riding in the wagon with Jonny. Moments later, Plank was looking backwards instead of forward. *This is the first appearance of the cardboard city of Edtropolis. It appears again in Cartoon Network Speedway, and in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as a bonus scam. **In Cartoon Network Speedway, the city is misspelled as "Edopolis". *Ed drops an anvil with "AKA" written on it, a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon, the producers of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *When Jimmy points to the tattoo parlor, a billboard in the background reads "Drink En-O-Gee". This is referring to the "En-O-Gee Drink" scam from the episode "Over Your Ed." *Jimmy is seen with the snake tattoo again in "A Fistful of Ed" during the Battle at the Pit. *The cardboard traffic lights of Edtropolis serve as checkpoints in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *In the chess game at the start of the episode, Jonny was wrong to assume it was checkmate, as Plank's king could've easily captured Jonny's queen. However, there may have been other off-screen pieces in position for a checkmate. *The beginning scene where Jonny beats Plank at chess was used as a Cartoon Network bumper. In it, the logo was on Plank's backside. *This is the second time Ed said "Not to mention a duck." The first time was in "Dear Ed." *Eddy's line "If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere!" is a reference to the Frank Sinatra song "New York, New York". Specifically, he references the lines "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere..." *When Ed "drives by" the kids, he says "Smokey's on my tail!" This is a reference to the 1977 film Smokey and the Bandit. *The Lane is portrayed substantially bigger in this episode, presumably to fit the entire city of Edtropolis. *Jonny climbing the cardboard skyscraper is a parody of the climax of King Kong. *Keenan Christensen (voice actor for Jimmy) voices the laughing townspeople in this episode. *Several background tracks in this episode were reused in the Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures level, "Must Be Something I Ed." *In the scramble for Eddy's profits at the end, Edd's hands can be seen making a fist; running contrast to his pacifistic nature. Video See also *Edtropolis *Jonny's Obstacle Course *Double D's Shoe Shining Service *Ed's Tattoo Parlor Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles